peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel apologizes to Kairi
It was almost 11 o'clock. Ventus and his friends dropped off Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey at the Sanchez's home. Kairi and Kaa got back in their nightgowns while Kaa put his nightcap back on his head and Baba Looey got back in his footy pajamas. Kairi stopped by the window while Kaa and Baba Looey said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Woodland Animals stayed with Ventus, because they were not ready to grow up. "Ventus, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Kairi asked. "I will not forget." Ventus said, as Kairi smiled. Then Ventus sailed the ship away. "Goodbye, Kairi!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Ventus!" Kairi called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Miguel and Jasmine had just returned home. They freed Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. Thumper jumped with happiness. Jasmine smiled as she turned to Miguel. "Miguel, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Kairi. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Miguel and Jasmine had a chat, and Miguel agreed to let Kairi stay with Kaa and Baba Looey in the nursery for a while. Miguel yawned and said, "Pshaw, Jasmine. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Thumper?" "Oh, of course not." said Thumper. Then he turned to Toulouse, saying, "Don't you agree, Toulouse?" "I think so." said Toulouse, "What do you think, Boo Boo?" "I quite agree with Thumper." Boo Boo smiled. Jasmine opened the door and gasped. Kairi was not in her bed. "Kairi?" She saw her by the window. Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo ran to her. "Kairi, what on earth are you doing there?" Kairi woke up and yawned. She saw Jasmine, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mom, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Miguel repeated. "All except the Lost Woodland Animals. They weren't quite ready." Kairi said. "Lost Woodland Animals? Ready?" asked Miguel. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Miguel. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Miguel was confused. "Ready to grow up." Kairi reminded him. Toulouse ran to a sleeping Kaa and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Boo Boo pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Miguel, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Kairi ran to Jasmine, who was tucking Kaa in. "Oh, but, mom. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Kairi said, "Vixey and the mermaids and Ventus Pan! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Miguel gasped. Thumper ran to a sleeping Baba Looey. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg on the bed and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, he put the blanket over Baba Looey's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Ventus would save us, and he did! And we all called him the codfish!" Kairi laughed, "Err… Captain Gaston, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Miguel sighed, as he was getting tired. "Jasmine, I am going to bed." Kairi stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mom, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Kairi, as she looked out the window. Jasmine turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Miguel? Miguel?" "Now what, Jasmine?" Miguel said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Thumper, Toulouse, Boo Boo, did you see…?" "Yes, I did see that!" Thumper beamed, as he ran to the window to see. "Me too, Thumper!" Toulouse echoed, as he ran to the window to see with Thumper. "Me three, Toulouse!" Boo Boo added, as he ran to the window to see with the others. Miguel looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Jasmine smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Miguel, dear." "Dad." Kairi smiled and hugged her adoptive father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Ventus Pan and the Lost Woodland Animals still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one boy named Ventus Pan. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction